Visitors
by Rai
Summary: 4 in my self appointed 100 fic challenge. This is a stand alone story. Ranger and Steph have a conversation.


**04. Visitors**

**This is number four in my self appointed 100 fic series based in the Plum verse. It doesn't follow on from anything and can be read as a stand alone.**

**The Stephanie Plum Novel series belongs to Janet Evanovich. I make no claim to own her characters, or any of the locations mentioned within her books. I am using them for a bit of fun, and will promptly return all but Ranger. I'm keeping him ;)**

**Comment greedy authors irritate me, if you like it? Or really despise it? You'll comment. If not? Not a problem. **

**Also, my darlings, as fair warning, I am not an American, so my spelling is likely at times to be off. However, I'm making every attempt at "Americanising" this story for the sake of continuity. I'm also going along with Janet's time policy, where Steph seems to be perpetually the same age. ;)**

**Alrielira **

**Edited to fix a few spelling mistakes, clearly, I shouldn't upload stories at half twelve at night, after being awake for two days.**

**Visitors**

_Stephanie Plum had fled Trenton eight months ago. With nary a word to anyone but her parents. And even they didn't know where she was._

_Her relationship with local vice cop Joseph "Joe" Morelli had ended peacefully. He hadn't cheated on her with Terry Gilman, or anyone else for that matter, despite reservations Stephanie had had about his moral fiber. He hadn't given her an ultimatum that would have been impossible for her to accept, but still, the pair had come to the realization that they were searching for something that the other couldn't offer them. They weren't right for each other, which, of course, led us to our present situation._

When I had left Trenton New Jersey, I had left many people behind me. Namely one Ricardo Carlos Manoso or "Ranger "as he was known on the streets. I'd asked him some time ago, if he was a "Nice guy" His response? A smile and "I thought you moved in with Morelli." He was the master of the illusive response.

He'd told me also, once, that he could have kept me safer then Morelli, but Ranger tended to say a lot of things that I didn't quite understand.

Ranger was my friend, mentor, Henry Higgins, to my Eliza, he'd also, at one time been my lover. He ran a security company, had a daughter, a lot of money-and by extension a lot of new shiny cars of questionable origin, at least, that's true if you listened to the rumours. Cuban-American with mocha-latte skin he was at least publicly, not unlike Batman. Women tended to walk into walls around him.

He was a mystery to me, despite knowing every sordid detail of my life, I knew very little about his.

I left Trenton; not because he'd broken my heart. No. I'd always be grateful to him for the kindness he'd shown me, even if I was a "line in his budget" under entertainment. The thing was though; I'd realized I needed more. I needed a lot more, and then he was, able to offer me.

Sure, he'd never tried to clip my wings, yeah, he'd threatened to lock me in a safe house more then once, but I may have made the situations a little bit worse with my need to uncover the truth. Ranger had never opened up to me. He'd told me once that his life didn't lend itself to relationships. And I'd realized that that was okay by me.

Because we were both adults, we'd made our choices, and I couldn't hate him because his choice didn't include me.

I'd gotten a job, working as an office manager, in Las Angeles, I had found a safe place to live, and had bought a new car. I hadn't suddenly decided to become a Rangerette, who could shoot the eyes out of a paper target. I ran, only when it was absolutely necessary, like when there was a great shoe sale on. I ate pizza, and doughnuts. I still loved Ghost Busters. But now, I was afforded the chance at a normal life, away from the "Burg" where I'd grown up, away from prying eyes, stalkers, car bombs and my mother blaming me for my Grandmother's erratic actions.

Needless to say, I was more then a little shocked after my eight month absence from Trenton to receive a white card in an envelope at my new apartment. Written on one side of the card in Ranger's scrawl was;

"_Stephanie, I hope this finds you well, and that you find what you're looking for. You know where I am if you ever need me. Don't hesitate to call. The number will always be the same for you. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone I know where you are. Your secret is safe with me. I promise._

_R. Manoso."_

Sighing quietly, I put the envelope away and thought it for the best. He was a good man. He just wasn't destined to be –my- man.

With those somber thoughts I went to bed, burrowing into the blankets and pillows on my bed. Sleep, surprisingly enough came quickly to me.

I woke a few hours later, to a knocking at my door. There Ranger stood, hair tied back, dressed in simple black slacks and turtleneck, a jacket thrown over his free arm. He looked like sex on legs. I had to brush a hand to my cheek, making sure that I wasn't drooling. Nope. No drool.

"Ranger?"

"Hello Stephanie."

"Ranger? What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit you Stephanie. Can't an old friend come to visit?"

I didn't say anything in response. He just walked into my apartment surveying the room. Then came a faint smile.

"You sent me a card?"

"This place is good Babe. Suits you. Less like a dormitory. I presume having a regular pay check has been good for you?"

He didn't answer my question.

I nodded mutely, and Ranger continued to study the room.

"Things are good for you here aren't they Babe?"

"Yes." A faint smile and I nodded once more. He stepped closer, and lightly took my hand into his.

"I was thinking." Ranger began quietly. "That LA might make a nice change for me."

"LA?"

"Founded September 4, 1781. Twenty-four million people come to Los Angeles every year for their vacation. I was kinda thinking, that I could be one who stayed."


End file.
